


Frost Breath

by cinereous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Sex for Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereous/pseuds/cinereous
Summary: With the power out and winter in full force, Shiho learns that Ann has some interesting ideas on how to keep warm.





	Frost Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Dick or Treat 2019](https://dick-or-treat.dreamwidth.org/)! Please go check it out! Beta read by habenaria_radiata.

    The power had shut off two hours ago.  
  
    The small apartment they shared was still comfortable an hour ago, but as the sun sank beyond the buildings outside, the chill was beginning to creep in like an ill wind. The windows that overlooked the city began to fog over, and some time around seven, Ann burst into the apartment in a flurry of snowflakes and frigid air that clung to her clothes like a burr.  
  
    Shiho watched from where she was curled up on the edge of the sofa under two different fuzzy blankets. A smile lingered on her lips as she listened to her squeal at the frigid temperature outside and stamp her boots cutely on the mat. Ann went to try the lightswitch. It clicked with sound, but nothing happened. It was the same bewildering and gut sinking movement she'd made earlier when she'd arrived home from her university classes.   
  
    Ann's brows knit adorably as she flipped it up and down several more times with the obvious hope that doing so might be the magic trick to get it working again. It wasn’t, and Ann eventually gave a loud, aggravated roar of unhappiness.  
  
    "That's why those maintenance guys were on the corner! Eugh! I thought it was for that other building! I can't believe this!" she complained, her voice light and pretty despite her obvious anger over the situation. She pouted in the middle of flinging off her scarf and her coat, then realized her error only a minute or two later when the chill of the room began to sink frozen claws into the loose knit of her sweater.  
  
    Shiho could see her shiver from her spot on the couch and grinned while lifting up the edges of her blankets in invitation. "It's not as good as the kotatsu, but I guess we'll make do until the electricity comes back on. It's been out since four."  
  
    Ann miserably stamped over and eased under the blankets while Shiho spread her legs to let her get comfortable between them. It took a moment of shifting and adjusting until they finally went still again, Ann's head nestled warmly against her bosom.  
  
    Her hair was cold from the outside, but Shiho didn’t mind as she began to gently unravel the hair ties keeping her pigtails in place without snagging. It took a bit of patience, but she moved with the finesse that spoke of doing an action a thousand times. Soon enough, Ann's hair was free, thick waves cascading down her back with the usual large crease in it left behind from the ties.   
  
    Shiho didn't waste time before beginning to thread her fingers through her now free hair, sighing deeply with contentment.  
  
    Outside, the wind howled ominously, but here Shiho felt safe. Ann's hair smelled like flowers, and the undertone of mint felt sharper and stronger than normal due to the cold air burning at her nose. She could spend an hour just doing this, listening to the house settle and the eventual evening of Ann's breath to signal she'd fallen into a post-shoot nap.  
  
    Instead, Ann kept _shivering._   
  
    It wasn't her fault. Their apartment was getting colder and colder by the minute while darkness fell. The only light in their apartment was the one above the sink, and it threw the living room into lazy shadows that Shiho's eyes didn't feel bothered to adjust to. She'd been here in this spot for so long she had become numbed out to the cold, limbs aching and sensation in her toes but a memory.  
  
    While Ann shivered and the night crept in, Shiho just clutched her impossibly closer and made sure the blanket covered every inch of her. "How was the shoot?"  
  
    It felt good to go through the motions of asking after her day. Routine was what she needed in her life. Electricity going out threatened that. Ann might complain and throw a tantrum over the surprise, but she was handling it. Handling it for her, so Shiho could handle it too.  
  
    "Oh, you know! It was okay. I got to wear this _cuuute_ puffy jacket. I think it would look really good on you! You look really nice in lavender," Ann babbled, lifting her head just enough to show off her grin and nuzzled her nose all along her sweater covered breasts. "Mmm, you're so warm. Can I?"  
  
    The question was confusing for only half a second before Ann's hands appeared icy and insistent against her stomach. The woman wasted no time in tugging up her shirt. Shiho wanted to complain. It was too cold to be removing layers! Even still, she just nodded and lifted her arms up over her head so that Ann could peel it up over her head and let it fall to the floor.  
  
    That was a shame. Shiho could just imagine the dust on that sweater later. They really _should_ clean more.   
  
    It was hard to focus on chores, though, when the cold tip of Ann's nose started to rub against the swell of her breasts where they peeked along the edges of her bra. Goosebumps burst into life across her skin, and Shiho bit down on her wind chapped lips to see Ann bury her face in the soft, warm valley there.  
  
    "Mmm. You look the best in nothing though. Shihooo, I'm _cold_."  
  
    The plaintive tone made her giggle and roll her eyes, but it did not stop her from beginning to plant warm, soft kisses along Ann's forehead. After each one, she exhaled warmly against the skin there before moving to the next soft, cool patch of skin that needed her attention.  
  
    "Better?" she breathed, smiling against the sweetly pinched spot between her brows before leaning to the side to press the most delicate kiss to her eyelids.   
  
    Ann's sigh was so pretty it made Shiho's stomach quiver, but when her pretty blue-green eyes opened, that quiver turned into a full flip-flop.   
  
    They'd joked together when their relationship first began to bud into something more romantic. Ann had always been obsessed with sweets. Shiho had made a passing comment about how Ann's hair looked like vanilla ice cream, the way it swirled so prettily on her shoulders. That one comment and that one sweet day had led into another, and soon enough Shiho had Ann-proclaimed chocolate eyes and frosted lips.   
  
    They didn't have stomach butterflies. Those were for other people. They had stomach pancakes that flipped when they were nervous. Shiho remembered that conversation and watching Ann suck whipped cream off of her spoon. She'd definitely had a case of stomach pancakes that day.  
  
    In this moment, the memory made her smile, and if her insides felt like melted butter too, that was just a coincidence.  
  
    "A little better, but you know what would make it _even_ better?" Ann questioned, sitting up rather suddenly and ruining their cocoon. Chilly air rushed to greet them both, and Shiho shivered pitifully and whined equally so.  
  
    "Ann!"  
  
    Her complaints didn't last long. She watched Ann grab the hem of her own sweater and peel it up over her head sensually enough to be distracting. Perhaps it was the cold that made her mouth feel so dry so suddenly. It didn't seem to matter how long they were together. The last couple of years in this apartment together had been bliss, but each time seeing Ann disrobe still felt like the first.  
  
    Her body was slender and pale, all long limbs and the most pleasant curves. Her bra was blaringly hot pink and covered with adorable little cat faces, and Shiho was sure she couldn't love her more. Ann tossed her sweater to the ground too with a flourish. When she looked down her hair was a mess, and she was shivering enough her teeth chattered.   
  
    "Don't be mad! I think I read something that said skin to skin is better when you're cold! Like, it helps with hypothermia or something. Better safe than sorry!" she sing-songed, already reaching behind her own back to unsnap her bra.  
  
    The movement was strangely elegant for Ann, and Shiho watched it fall from her chest to reveal her breasts. Her poor chest was a field of endless gooseflesh, her nipples pink and at attention for her hungry gaze. Ann was as flawless naked as she ever was in her fancy fashion outfits, but it was only her that got to see her without them. It felt like she might draw blood from how hard she bit down on her lip at the sight.  
  
    It would seem the evening was going to be a bit different than she had expected, but her racing heart could find no complaint. Shiho sat up as best she could, abdominals straining while she held herself in a sit without support to unhook her own bra and toss it down to join Ann's. Hers was simple and white, looking like a study in opposites even crumpled on the floor.  
  
    "Well, I take hypothermia very seriously," she chuckled, leaning up and grasping both sides of Ann's beautiful face to haul her in for a kiss. Ann's nose was freezing where it bumped against her own, but her lips were still warm and still glossy. Their mouths slipped and slid against one another, and the taste of bubblegum flooded her mouth. Shiho had to wonder if she tasted like the hot coffee she'd had during her train ride home.  
  
    Delicate fingers pulled and snagged at her hair tie until she felt all of it fall free around her face. Her own hair was thinner than Ann's and tended to fall in piecey half-hearted waves if she let it grow too long.  There was nothing glamorous about it, but she still tended to wear it up to keep it out of her face instead of try to make anything halfway decent out of it.  
  
    The fact that Ann preferred it up too, and often would do her hair in the mornings for her, was really just secondary. Just as important as the way Ann now leaned down and nuzzled at her cheek and up to her ear before smacking another of her bubblegum kisses against the shell of it.  
  
    "I will never stop loving your elf ears," she crooned, and the next sensation was the harder graze of teeth and the humid bloom of hot breath. Heat plunged so hard and fast down into her stomach that she tried to squeeze her legs together on instinct. She hadn’t been prepared!  
  
    Shiho's body rolled up luxuriously with a groan. It was always such a surprise that a girl so thin and willowy could weigh so much. It felt perfect, and the plush squish of Ann's breasts against her own was as soft and sensual as her tongue now skirting playfully along the pointed tip of her ear.  
  
    "It's no fair when you do that," she whispered, but her voice didn't sound upset. Quite the opposite, in fact. Her voice had pitched low and breathless like she was sharing a secret in the dark. Shiho dropped her hands between their bodies where the warmth was most palpable, and she relished in it as she began pawing her way up beneath Ann's skirt to tug and yank down the thick tights she wore.   
  
    The soft peach fuzz sensation of her thighs was so tantalizing that her palms lingered there. Shiho struggled and twisted just enough that she could push her tights down the remainder of the way with her toes. There may be something to what Ann had said about skin contact, because the heat of her bare skin on top of her was practically scorching compared to the cold that still lingered on her nose and cheeks above the blankets.    
  
    Ann's gloss-slick lips blazed down to her neck in a rush of floral perfume. The heat of her mouth made fireworks and shivers sizzle down her arms and legs while Shiho helplessly reached for the band of the pajama bottoms she'd changed into after class.  
  
    It was inelegant and difficult to get naked underneath someone who was oblivious and distracted, but Shiho couldn't find it in herself to complain when Ann began to dip and kiss further down. Plush, velvet warm kisses rained along her collarbone and the flat of her chest until at last pink lips wrapped around the delicate peak of her breast.  
  
    Buzzing, electric pleasure pulsed through her instantly at that sensation. Ann's tongue swirled and the soft suction of her mouth made Shiho see stars and feel like the most delicate of desserts. The little smacking 'pop' of Ann's lips as she pulled away made her laugh breathlessly and clutch at Ann's cheeks again.  
  
    When they kissed, it was heavier this time. Pleasure thundered down her thighs and curled her toes until they ached. She could feel Ann fumbling to yank down her panties unseen, and it felt like some sort of magic trick when Ann lowered her body over her own a moment later equally naked. When had she managed that!?  
  
    "Mmm, witchcraft," she mumbled, chuckling into the steamy bare inch of space between their lips. Ann's perfume seemed to be everywhere now, flowery, sexy, and tangible as thick fog. Shiho wanted to get lost in it as she hungrily palmed Ann's breasts and let the pad of her thumb and the edge of her nail roll against one perfect, pink nipple.  
  
    Ann sighed that pretty sigh for her again, thrusting her chest further forward in a silent beg for attention. She was pale and sugary pink like cake, but there was nothing sweet in the feeling of lurid, hot dampness on her thigh and the eager knee that suddenly pressed between her legs.  
  
    "Sh-Shiho, _nngh_ , it's...it's still cold," Ann moaned. The way that she hungrily and shamelessly dragged herself along her thigh made most thoughts of cold fly right out of Shiho's head. Still, she couldn't ignore her either.  
  
    "Um...o-okay. Blankets."  
  
    It was not her most intelligent reply ever. It was too difficult to be coherent when a thousand wants were beginning to embed themselves in her belly like hooks. They moved together, all ungainly limbs and breathless giggles until Shiho found herself flat on her back against the cushions with a throw pillow beneath her head.  
  
    It took some teamwork, but they also managed to get the blankets tented up over their heads so that they could kiss in the muggy darkness underneath. Shiho felt giddy with the playfulness of it all and eagerly ran her hands all over Ann's body. Touching without seeing had its own sort of appeal, and it was made all the better by familiar fingertips that suddenly slid down her navel and sweetly caressed along the seam of her.  
  
    Her gasp felt too loud and too humid in the dark of the blankets. Shiho bucked up into Ann's touch while soft hair tickled and teased along her chest and neck.   
  
    "I missed you," Shiho gasped, shocked that cold was not what she felt at all any longer. In fact, her skin felt sticky where Ann pressed to her, and the heat of the blankets prickled at her in such tight quarters.  
  
    Ann didn't miss a beat. She never did when she was feeling adventurous.  
  
    "I missed you too! The lavender coat remember? I just didn't tell you I was thinking about you in it and nothing else!" she gushed, and Shiho believed her. Ann was earnest to a fault, and the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her when the blonde expertly pressed her thumb against her clit. "Don't move, okay?"  
  
    Confusion addled her instantly at the request. Ann was suddenly all movement, thrashing over her body in the semi-darkness. The blankets tore every which way and knees and elbows poked and prodded her. She couldn't have moved even if she wanted to in that disaster!  
  
    It was obvious now, however, what Ann had in mind. They were still _somehow_ tented by the blankets, but when Shiho lifted her hands they landed on the same delicate peach-like texture of her thighs. Her heart thumped heavy as honey in her chest as her fingers kept sliding and exploring forward until she could feel the damp, velvet folds of her lover in the dark.  
  
    Inexplicably, the scent of her was still flowers here, but stronger and earthier and so sensual that same honey 'thump' of lust filled adrenaline poured down between her own legs.  
  
    "If you _insist_."  
  
    The delighted tease in her voice made it perfectly evident that Shiho was on board. She gently grabbed hold of Ann's hips and pulled her down slowly for a better angle, but just as she was parting her lips to let her tongue snake forward, the blisteringly pleasurable sensation of Ann's tongue greeted her first.  
  
    Her cry out was muffled and delirious, and Shiho dug her nails into Ann's hips a little too hard. _Fuck_. That wet, slithering sensation coiling and stroking against her clit was like looking into the sun. Searing pleasure boiled down her spine. It felt so good it hurt. Ann's lips wrapped around that delicate spot and the suction felt like it was battering her with spikes of ecstacy.  
  
    " _Fuck_! Ann- _oh_ fuck _me_ ," she babbled, rolling her hips up into the poor woman's face, but the soft chuckle and pressure of palms forcing her back down let her know Ann was fine.  
  
    She knew she was slacking. Shiho desperately lifted her head and dragged her tongue flat and voracious up the entire stretch of her like she was a particularly unique ice cream. The heady taste of her made her scrabble up for more, her pleasure reaching a fevered pitch.  
  
    There was something absolutely ambrosial about letting her tongue surge forward, parting her and probing inside hungrily while she still rolled her thumb against her. Ann's loud shriek of satisfaction was all she ever needed to know it was well received.  
  
    The confines of the blankets were positively _sweltering_.  
  
    Ann's legs and lower back were becoming slick with sweat underneath her hands, and Shiho was sure she was even moreso given just how hot she felt. Ann's tongue was clever and unafraid, rasping against her in a thoroughly cat-like manner that was driving her to madness with the same fiery, chaotic speed of a crash.  
  
    She heaved and thrashed beneath Ann, starting to dig her thumb into her harder and move the pad of it in a soft flurry against her. They were both a symphony of sound, and the lurid way Ann rolled her hips down to grind against her tongue was so fucking sexy Shiho thought she'd die.  
  
    Ann was cutely loud during sex, and in that moment she was practically screaming for her. It only took shifting her attention forward a bit and flickering her tongue against her before Ann's whole body convulsed on top of her.  
  
    Her thighs shook like she was about to fall apart, and her voice careened high pitched and sensual through their tiny cave of fleece and flesh.   
  
    Even though Ann was likely exhausted to the point of collapse, Shiho cried out as she felt fingers gently sliding inside of her body. Ann's hands were beautifully long and tapered, and the way they curled up inside of her just right was heaven. Her tongue never stopped teasing her, giving her the heavier suction and deeper touches she needed.  
  
    Shiho's breath was little more than choking gasps as she climbed and _writhed_. She could feel the way she stuck to the couch's fabric, could feel the wetness of her arousal dripping down between her legs.   
  
    Fuck. Fuck it was so hot. She was babbling under her breath and had no idea what she was even saying, but just when she thought she was going to _die_ , all of the intensity that was building up in her stomach teetered, tripped, and then burst free of the dam.  
  
    Orgasm slammed through her hard enough her hips snapped up off the cushions. She jerked and pulsed up as if following the shape of the waves pounding through her body. Fireworks in every color imaginable popped and sizzled down her limbs while molten hot pleasure poured and gushed from her core outward like melted chocolate.  
  
    After what felt like an eternity, Shiho finally fell still save her panting breaths and shivers. She felt the chill very gently let her know it was still there against the one foot that had fought its way free in the middle of all of the excitement.  
  
    Ann felt just as melted on top of her, heavy and tangled and perfect. Feeling weak and like she would kill a man for a glass of water, Shiho gently sighed and planted a soft kiss to one of Ann's thighs.   
  
    Before she could move, though, there was a little loud beep that sounded like their microwave followed by the trundling rumble that signaled the space heater kicking on. It was enough that Shiho burst into exhausted giggles and glowed warmly when she heard Ann inevitably fall into the same.  
  
    "See! The power of nakedness saves the day! Woohoo!" Ann crowed, sitting in a tumble of blankets around her waist, and Shiho pushed the ones from her own head to grin up at her with a loving roll of her eyes.  
  
    She did have to admit, however, that she definitely wasn't cold anymore.


End file.
